Intelligent devices are employed in various areas today. These devices are utilized in building control and automation systems, power generation systems, industrial controls, and so forth. When these devices are deployed in the field, they often need to communicate with a remote computer system, which monitors information from these devices or controls the devices themselves.
The proliferation of the Internet, home networks, and wireless technology are some of the driving forces behind the increased use of these devices, as the cost of connecting them is dropping quickly.
When configuring these devices, the user must manually register them once they are connected to the network that attaches the device to the remote computer. As the use and number of these devices increase, an automatic method of registering these devices and establishing communication is needed, as it is not feasible to manually maintain device information.